Mon meilleur ennemi
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Ne jamais casser un bras à Malfoy sinon il peux devenir sentimental…


Titre : **Mon meilleur ennemi**

Disclamer : JK Rowling

Rating : M

Couple: HP/DM

Avertissement: c'est un yaoi donc une relation homosexuelle alors les homophobes ont ferme la page merci.

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Ne jamais casser un bras à Malfoy sinon il peux devenir sentimental…

* * *

-« Il m'énerve ce blondinet avec son bras ! C'est de sa faute s'il se l'ai cassé ! On lui avait pourtant dit de na pas manquer de respect a Buck ! » s'exclama Ron, perdant patience devant le comportement de Malfoy et de ses admiratrices. Ces dernières étaient dévouées corps et âme au blond, et celui-ci en profitait pour se faire mousser, jouant ainsi encore plus au coq de basse cour.

-« Calme-toi, ça ne sert absolument à rien de s'énerver, il ne mérite même pas que tu t'intéresses a lui, dit Harry, levant à peine le nez de son assiette, totalement insensible au brouhaha autour de lui, plus absorbé par son jus de citrouille qu'à l'attitude hystérique des groupies de son pire ennemi « Et merde on a potion !!

-Oh non pitié pas ça, je vois déjà Rogue au petit soin pour son chouchou, » se récria Ron un air pathétique dans la voix se qui fit rire Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cachot des potions, en évitant exagérément Malfoy et sa troupe. Les deux amis s'assirent côte à côte. Rogue rentra, et voyant le bras du serpentard et ordonna à Harry de se mettre avec Malfoy. L'intéressé s'écria d'indignation mais Rogue le fit taire rapidement. Le survivant pris donc place à côté du blond en bougonnant, au dernier rang, dans l'ombre, se qui exaspéra d'autant plus le brun qui adorait la lumière.

-« Alors Potty on joue à la nounou ?

-Oui pour un gamin comme toi Malfoy !

-Va te faire foutre sale Gryffondor », répliqua Malfoy avec un air de dégoût, « et bien profond ! »

Le dit Gryffondor le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et se rendit que le blond avait les pupilles dilatées et que ses dernières paroles avaient été dites avec…… ENVIE ?!?!?! Le brun ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre l'attitude du Serpentard. Mais celui-ci n'était pas du tout d'avis de laisser le Survivant en paix. Il se rapprocha donc dangereusement du Gryffondor, sa main commença à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Harry retient un frisson de plaisir, bordel il était hétéro ! Et puis c'était Malfoy nom de Dieu, le mec le plus horripilant de Poudlard, son pire ennemi, l'enculé de première, le mec le plus chaud et excitant possible, celui.. Attends j'ai dis quoi là ? Le plus excitant ? Bordel hormone calmez-vous !! Harry prit alors soin de fermer son esprit, manquerai plus qu'on voit les pensées qui étaient en train de se former dans son esprit. A ce moment il sentit la main de Draco qui essayait de lui déboutonner son pantalon, il arrêta donc la main du blond, releva la tête et vit la lueur de désir brillait dans les yeux argent, Harry s'échappant à cette vision aphrodisiaque demanda à sa Némésis se qu'il comptait faire exactement et surtout pourquoi ? Celui-ci lui répondit « J 'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant » ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter Harry encore plus. Pendant ce temps le vert et argent, ayant réussi à défaire ce (putain) de pantalon, laissa sa main glisser à l'intérieur et se rendit compte qu'en fait Potter n'était pas si insensible que ça.

-Alors gay Potter ?

-Ta gueule Malfoy, je ne suis pas gay !

-T'inquiètes moi non plus, se permit-il de dire, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, comme si le brun avait sorti une connerie. Pourtant c'était vrai le Serpentard était hétéro, et pourtant le brun, ce brun, son brun, l'attirait encore plus que les filles, mais a part Potter aucun mec ne l'intéressait, au grand damne de ceux-ci. Mais en même temps qui pouvait sciemment résister au Gryffondor, il avait un charme fou dont il ne se rendait même pas compte, se qui accentuer encore plus l'attrait qu'on pouvait lui porter. Draco en était fou à dire vrai, mais plutôt mourir que le lui dire, un « j'ai envie de toi » suffisait amplement, ça pouvait juste être sexuel même si Draco savait que le sexe ne lui suffirait pas, il voulait tout du survivant. Plongé dans ses pensées il en avait (presque) oublié le Gryffondor, qui grognait de frustration donc il prit la virilité d'Harry dans sa main et commença son mouvement de va et vient, sentant Potter arriver peu à peu au bord de la jouissance et il se félicita de son choix de place, parce que Potter était discret certes mais laissait de temps échapper des gémissements, et le blond espéra de tout cœur que Rogue ne s'approchera pas trop d'eux. Harry joui alors dans sa main, Draco ramena ses doigts tachés de sperme et les porta à sa bouche, les suçant avec sensualité. Harry en voyant cet acte, rougit, puis se rendit compte de l'énormité de se qu'il avait fait. Il n'aimait pas Draco, il aimait les filles, en plus c'était son pire ennemi. Pourtant il du se rendre compte qu'il avait aimé ce que le blond lui avait fait, mais il avait peur que celui-ci ne lui prépare un sale tour. Il prit la parole mais le Serpentard le coupa en plaçant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres, ces mêmes doigts qui avaient été léchés. Harry rougit en repensant à la sensualité dont avait fait preuve son ennemi, et il sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer. Malfoy s'approcha lentement mais ô combien sensuellement du survivant et lui susurra aux creux de l'oreille « Rejoins-moi aux toilettes du 4eme étage, ne pose pas de question, vient tout simplement ». A cet instant la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de se retourner que le blond avait filé. Le survivant ne savait pas quoi faire, le rejoindre ou pas ? Il avait peur d'un mauvais tour, mais il prit son courage a deux mains et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous. Il y trouva Malfoy qui l'attendait et celui-ci se précipita pour l'embrasser. Le brun se rendit à quel point sa Némésis embrassait bien, il sentit encore un feu le brûlait de l'intérieur, ses jambes ne le tenait plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment un simple baiser le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il repoussa le Serpentard qui grogna de frustration

-Potter bordel pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Ben pour une raison simple : pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? s'exclama Draco complètement déboussoler

-Ben je sais pas moi, le lieu peut-être ?

-Aaaah ça c'est parce que c'est plus tranquille, expliqua le blond n'ayant absolument rien compris au ton sarcastique du balafré.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?? s'écria Harry

-Maieuhhhhhh je comprends pas moi !!

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasses et pourquoi tout à l'heure en potions tu m'as… , le brun rougit en se rappelant, son cœur battait trop vite, il était au bord de l'apoplexie.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis

-Malfoy répond moi !

-Bon ok je t'explique puisque ton petit cerveau ne comprend même pas l'explicite, j'ai envie de toi et tu me laisses pas indifférent…. Le blond baissa la tête en disant ces paroles.

-Ok mais bon comprend moi j'ai du mal à suivre, un jour tu me hais et le lendemain tu me violes !

-T'était pas contre…

-Là n'est pas la question Malfoy, s'exclama Harry, mais bon tu es sincère ou alors tu as tes potes qui se cachent pour savoir si le Survivant est gay et attiré par le Prince des Serpentard ?

-Merci de me faire confiance, j'ai compris je suis un salaud à tes yeux

-Non Malfoy c'est pas ça !

-Ok bon je te jure sur Salazar Serpentard que je suis sincère, mais que si tu continues à jouer la vierge effarouché je me casse et je me fais la 1ere personne que je rencontre !

-Non ! s'exclama Harry et se rendant compte de l'œillade amusée du blond il se reprit et dit, enfin si tu veux te faire Rogue va y je te laisse libre

-Arg, non en fait je me fais la première bonnasse que je trouve

-Arrête Malfoy, ok d'accord je te crois mais je suis attiré par les filles bordel !

-Vocabulaire Potter ! Et moi non plus je suis pas attiré par les mecs et pourtant..

-Pourtant ? demanda Harry une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, tu as intérêt a être doux alors parce que, enfin, voilà quoi, je..

-Accouche Potter !

-Je suis vierge, Harry baissa la tête, ayant toute sa figure ayant tourné au cramoisi.

-D'accord ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

-Merci Draco

En entendant son prénom sortir de façon si sensuelle de la bouche de son nouvel amant, Draco se sentit excité, il s'approcha du brun et commença à lui mordiller les lèvres, se qui fit pousser des gémissements, le blond commença à lui lécher l'oreille, puis retraça de sa langue le torse du brun après lui avoir arraché son T-shirt. Il s'attaqua à des boutons de chair, le faisant se durcir sous ses caresses, ses mordillements. Sentant que les tétons de Harry ne pourrait se durcir plus il descendit vers son nombril, en fit le tour et s'attaqua au pantalon de Harry. Il frôla l'érection de celui-ci a travers son boxer. Le blond décida que cette barrière de tissu était de trop et le fit glisser sur les jambes de son amant, puis il pris le sexe de Harry directement dans sa bouche se qui fit pousser un hurlement de plaisir à sa némésis. Lorsque Harry joui, Draco avala toute la semence, goûtant ainsi vraiment au brun. Ce dernier le ramena vers lui et l'embrassa puis lui demanda d'aller plus loin. Draco lui présenta donc trois doigts que le brun lécha sensuellement, se qui tirailla encore plus le Serpentard au niveau de la ceinture. Lorsque Harry se dit qu'il avait suffisamment léché, Draco inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du Gryffondor qui eu un rictus de douleur. Draco attendit un peu le temps que son amant se relâche, puis inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Sentant que Harry était prêt il enleva ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez le brun. Draco sachant à quel point Harry allait maintenant avoir très mal, il l'embrassa, puis le pénétra doucement, Harry ne put empêcher un cri de douleur, vite remplacer par des cris de plaisir a chaque fois que Draco frappait sa prostate. Ils accélèrent le mouvement, sentant la jouissance venir. Harry joui le premier en criant le nom de son amant, vite suivi de Draco.

_Je t'aime Draco

_Moi aussi Harry

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, depuis quand Draco disait ses sentiments ? Il avait du rêver. Le Serpentard sachant à quoi pensait son amant le lui redit. Harry eu alors un sourire splendide, a faire pâlir les anges d'envie, les yeux miroitant de milles et une lumière

Merci mon meilleur ennemi. Nous deux c'est pour la vie

Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant que le corps près d'eux serait toujours là, qu'importe les évènements, ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal, rien ne pouvait les séparer.

**The End**


End file.
